The visiting Storyteller
by albert12
Summary: Jana meets an interesting relative of Maddy's, with a few interesting stories to tell- especially about the origins of Wolfbloods. A fun, fluffy little fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I only bumped into Wolfblood on Netflix a few months ago, and this fic has been sitting on my hard drive for a month or so now.

It's a crossover fic, and I will be moving it to the proper crossover category when I finish it, but for now, I wanted to keep the other series for a surprise- well, at least until one finishes reading (or scrolls to the bottom of the page, if you want to cheat).

I will say, this is probably the single-best crossover I ever wrote, in my opinion.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Wolfblood, or the other science fiction series it is crossed over with here.

* * *

Jana hadn't expected anything interesting to happen when she walked into Bernie's that afternoon. Certainly not on the level of what happened.

She had located enough lose coins (seriously, it was amazing what humans managed to lose!) to buy herself a carton of milk. True, Wolfbloods were obligate carnivores, but this cow-milk humans had learned to collect was a wonderful supplement to one's diet.

Then, a strange smell caught her nose. She spun, locating the source.

The window table was occupied by a man with black, spiky hair and strange, almost pointed, ears. A man who didn't smell like a Wolfblood, and most CERTAINLY didn't smell like a human.

"You smell wrong."

The man looked up, shoulders tensing suddenly but subtly, maintaining a pretense of calm. Jana was, for some reason, suddenly struck with the impression of an eagle about to launch into the air. It was clear this creature was dangerous. But then, so was Jana.

"The smell ain't too great from here, neither." The man retorted.

"You aren't a human." She stated.

"I'm as much human as anyone here-" He said indignantly, rising to his feet, but was cut off sharply.

"Uncle John!"

There was a blur as Maddy appeared, running almost Wolfblood- fast, and flung her arms around the stranger's neck.

"Easy there, pup."

"I could hardly believe it when Mam said you were here! We haven't seen you in like ... five years!"

"Maddy?" Jana asked.

"He's all right."

"He smells strange." Jana insisted. "But he doesn't smell like a human, and he doesn't smell-" She caught herself just in time.

"It's all right. He knows about us." Maddy said.

"-Wolfblood." Jana finished in a much, much more secretive tone.

"He always smells a little funny." Maddy stated. "That's just Uncle John."

"If he's your uncle, how come he doesn't smell like you?" Jana finally asked.

"I think this conversation calls for milkshakes." John said, interrupting. "Vanilla, right?", he said, indicating Maddy, "And... I don't believe I caught your name?"

"Jana." Jana stated, extending her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Didn't seem like that a second ago." John muttered, though he shook her hand. "And if you want me to order you a milkshake, you should probably tell me what flavor you want."

"Um – what is the flavor that tastes like milk?"

"Vanala."

"Bernie, two vanilla and one peanut-butter-cup milkshake." John stated, much louder.

"So, is your mom going to be here..."

"She and Da drove, and it's shorter on foot."

"Why do you smell like-that?" Jana asked after a pause, reminding everyone that Wolfbloods, whether wild or tame, tended to see the world nose-first.

"Can you keep a big secret? I mean a big, important, top-secret existence-of-your- "

Bernie interrupted them with the milkshakes, and there was a long pause in the conversation as they all dug in, punctuated with excitement as Jana got a brain freeze, and nearly wolfed out.

Maddy's parents arrived before they were done with the milkshakes, and Jana's question became lost in polite conversation.

* * *

It was much later that evening before she got a chance to to ask again. Surprisingly, Emma had actually invited Jana to join them for supper.

Afterwords, everyone migrated to the living room.

Surprisingly, Rydian and John had hit it off rather well, and there was a deep discussion on the relative merits of the Eurocopter Tiger vs the Apache Longbow.

"Why do you smell like-that?" Jana asked again, when a lull in the conversation finally gave her a chance.

"Can I trust you with an big secret?"

"I think Jana is safe to trust." Maddy said slightly joking tone. "And Rydian is part of the pack."

"I'll tell you," John began, slipping into his storytelling mode,"But you have to promise to never tell any humans. Not even your friends."

"I promise." Jana stated, solemnly.

"Alright." Rydian said.

John waited a second before beginning, falling into his storytelling mindset.

"The reason I smell somewhat strange, is that, a long time ago, a race of space aliens came to the Milky Way galaxy, and settled on earth, and began exploring. They looked an awful lot like humans, even though they were way, way cooler.

And then, a great plague broke out, and they all just- took their flying city and left."

"Atlantis?" Maddy asked, clearly having heard the story before.

John leaned in, in full story telling mode now. "Atlantis. But they met terrible monsters in the new place, terrible monsters that could suck someone's life away just by touching them. There was a viscous war, but in the end, the monsters defeated the space aliens and sunk their flying city. But a few of them... a few escaped back to earth. One of the survivors met a pretty human girl, and fell in love, and next thing you know, there's part-space aliens running around, and even today, there's a few people left who are descended from them."

"So you're part space alien?" Jana sounded curious.

"Yep." He said.

"Then why isn't Maddy part space alien?"

"We're not actually related." Emma said, sadly "He was my sister Elizabeth's boyfriend, and we kept in touch after she died."

Those who had known Elisabeth all looked slightly saddened for a moment. It had been a long time, but they still missed her.

Maddy had mentioned her to Jana once. She had been Maddy's favorite aunt, always bringing chocolate and stories from strange parts of the world, or even, after a particularly long time away, places not on earth.

"And where do wolfbloods come in?"Jana asked, changing the subject with uncustomary tact,"In your story, I mean."

"Well, I asked my friend Colonel Carter that, once, when we were talking about your aunt Liz."

"Colonel?" Rydian looked worried- and mad. "You told the military about Wolfbloods?"

"They've known since the forties," Daniel put in, "The NATO militaries have a- sort of treaty with us. They keep their nose away from us, we keep our noses away from them."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I asked her why Wolfbloods existed, and she told me that, long ago, when humans were just starting to build the pyramids, yet another race of space aliens came to Earth. But they weren't nice, they were mean, and cruel and horrible. They called them the Gold, because they had funny gold squiggles." he mimed such a squiggle. "On the middle of there foreheads. And these Gold, they wanted to make a warrior. One that would obey their commands and be fast and strong and smart and loyal."

He took a breath, and glanced around. Rydian was trying to look like he wasn't too interested, but failing. Jana seemed to be trying to memorize every word.

"So they combined a wolf and a human with their fancy genetic modifiers, and created the first Wolfblood. They were everything the evil aliens wanted, and they made a lot more of them. But then, one night, they were attacked by the humans! The lead evil alien called for his Wolfblood solders, but just as he did, the full moon rose, and all the Wolfbloods transformed!"

"The aliens couldn't mind-control the Wolfbloods while they were transformed, so they broke free, joined with the humans, ate the evil aliens, and went off to live in peace for the rest-"

A cell phone rang. John picked it up.

"It's... No, McKay, you may not move the city just because...Ok, I'll be there. Can _Daedalus_ get a lock on my position?...Be there in a second."

"Does this mean-" Emma asked,

"Yea. I'm afraid my visit has been cut short." Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, USAF, sighed. "Atlantis seems to fall apart the second I'm not there."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yep. I combined Stargate: Atlantis and WolfBlood, and came up with a crossover that- well, it's the most seamless one I've ever heard of. The two cantons just intrinsically _fit_.

For those wondering, I imagine that the US Air Force- and later the IOA, have avoided have avoided actively deploying many Wolfbloods on the idea that (a) they're an endangered species (b) there are no Wolfblood military personnel- they're all civilian, and, (c) a small army of Wolfbloods is a mighty nice ace in the hole against any attempted alien occupation of the planet. So they kept in touch, gave a few packs(like Maddy's) security clearance enough to know what was happening if anything happened, and kept their nose out of things.

As to Elisabeth Weir being a Wolfblood- well, it would explain quite a few things. Especially how she came to have such viscous-looking set of incisors teeth.

As to why she never wolfed out on Atlantis, I originally had a line in this story explaining that she had a serous genetic disorder that not only robbed her of most of her "Wolfy" powers, but made transforming a painfully debilitating task. It would also give her a good reason to want to be away from Earth's moon.


	2. Notice

I just moved this story to it's proper category.

I'm honestly surprised by the whole "no reviews yet" thing, but oh, well. I guess it's not that active of a community, and most of my usual readers don't watch "Wolfblood".


End file.
